


Warrior Ginny

by HybridTrash13



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridTrash13/pseuds/HybridTrash13





	Warrior Ginny

She comes to with a burning in her chest, and a roaring in her head. The ground she lies on is hard, stones slick with water. She sucks in a breath and pushes herself up. Another breath, as she stumbles to her feet, blood pounding in her ears, a roaring in her bones as she stares out into the chamber. She's never seen this place before, with carved snakes on pillars holding up the roof. There's a hiss and she snaps her head around.

_"Speak to me, Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"_

She doesn't think that she has ever seen a snake that big, and she sucks in a breath, before narrowing her eyes. There's a bright spark of light, and flame, a phoenix. And the snake screeches. Thrashing, that familiar silky smooth voice echoes and she feels her hands curl. Slowly turning to see the boy, the one who had spoken to her. Using the diary, using her trust and naiveté.

"You won't triumph this time! Is this truly the best Hogwarts has to offer, a ratty old hat, a small pitiful boy and a burnt out phoenix?"

And... she feels some dark twist, a curl within her at the knowledge of what she still has in her hands. There's a familiar hat, the sorting hat not too far from her and she forces herself to move. An impulse, an instinct that drives her forwards to the hat. The boy's reaction, something like shock goes ignored as she reaches the hat and picks it up.

She doesn't know where the other boy is. The Potter boy, everyone's hero, her hero, Harry. He's somewhere down the tunnel but she doesn't know where. Can't hear him, or see him and she only stands there with the hat and the diary, glaring daggers at the teenager in front of her as he sneers at him, smug in his seeming superiority.

"Do you think that you can do anything? You're the reason that I've gotten this far!"

The diary is still in one hand as the boy spins words like thread, trying to get her to do something. She ignores him, raising herself up, fire blazing in her eyes and courage in her soul. Something heavy and metal slides into her hands and she grins. Vicious, and triumphant even as the huge serpent is summoned back by the boy's hissing words. she doesn't hesitate; the snake is blinded and she has all the strength she needs to thrust the weapon up as the snake surges forwards.

"Not today, Tom!" she snarls, holding herself as steady and still as possible. The fangs just barely miss her, and she's holding the accursed book in just the right position, just the right place as one wickedly sharp and dangerous curved fang plunges right through the cover. ink like blood spurts in her face. Her hair coils around her face like a crimson veil, promising death even as her knees buckle and she falls losing her grip on the book and letting it tumble to the floor.

"I will rise!"

"No!" She declares. She watches Tom scream, reaching desperately for the book. "You will not come back, Tom!"

She drags herself between him and the destroyed diary. And the phoenix lets out a trilling cry as he finally fades away.

Drained and exhausted, she collapses, tired eyes resting on the book. Staring down the tunnel and simply breathing.

Silence.

Laughter rises slowly in her chest, the adrenaline fading to be replaced with a certain thrill. She lets it echo into the chamber until there is nothing left.


End file.
